Kebencian
by Maou Lucifer
Summary: Kebencian adalah kata yang pas untuknya Kebencian yang disebabkan oleh kematian orang tuanya yang di bunuh tepat di depan matanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan impian mereka yaitu Perdamaian!Apakah ada yang bisa menghentikannya dari pusaran kebencian!Dan Bagaimana caranya untuk menggapai cita cita orang tuanya!But Not Godlike!Stroong Naru!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Kebencian adalah kata yang pas untuknya Kebencian yang disebabkan oleh kematian orang tuanya yang di bunuh tepat di depan matanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan impian mereka yaitu Perdamaian!Apakah ada yang bisa menghentikannya dari pusaran kebencian!Dan Bagaimana caranya untuk menggapai cita cita orang tuanya!But Not Godlike!Stroong Naru!Naruto**

**Disclaimer:Masashi-sama Dan Ichie-sama**

**Pair:NarutoXRias**

**Warning:Typo,Jelek,Abal-Abal,Ga Nyambung,Dan Lain Lain**

**Saya Memohon Yang Maaf Sebesar besarnya "MinalAidinWalfaizin" "MohonMaafLahirDanBatin" dan 1 lagi untuk fic Absolute Destruction Of Naruto belom belom bisa saya publishkan karena masih dalam masa pembuatan Chapter baru dan rombak ulang dan kenapa saya ganti ID karena ID saya yang Pencerah entah kenapa tidak bisa di buka karena saya lupa passwordnya**

**Selamat Lebaran Untuk Yang Merayakan**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri**

* * *

"Bucho,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"ucap wanita bersurai Dark Blue Kuncir Kuda di sebelah wanita bersurai merah di Gerai sementara ada 3 orang yang sedang terkapar di belakang mereka Berdua.

"Kita harus mengalahkannya Akeno!"ucap Wanita bersurai Merah menyebutkan nama Wanita bersurai Dark Blue yang di ketahui bernama Akeno.

"Hai Bucho"jawab Akeno sementar Iblis liar yang di depannya hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha,ternyata hanya segini kekuatan Putri Gremory kalau begitu akan ku bunuh kalian berdua sekarang juga"ucap Iblis liar itu seraya membuat banyak Sihir berkekuatan penghancur sementara dua wanita yang ada di depannya seperti pasrah karena mereka sudah kehabisan Energi Sihir mereka.

'Apa ini akhir hidupku?'pikir dua wanita itu bersamaan.

"Bersiaplah kalian akan mati sekarang!"ucap Iblis liar itu menembakan Sihir yang tadi dia buat sementara dua wanita itu hanya pasrah dan menutup mata mereka menunggu ajal menjemput.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari ada seorang remaja berambut pirang berwajah datar sedang melihat pertarungan mereka.

'**BUMMM'**suara ledakan di tempat dua wanita tadi dan banyak kepulan asap yang tebal menutupi tempat dua wanita tadi sementara Iblis Liar yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha"tawa senang Iblis Liar itu karena dia telah membunuh Putri Keluarga Gremory yang terpandang.

Sementara dua wanita yang menutup mata tadi tapi mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

'Kenapa tidak sakit?'pikir dua wanita itu karena mereka tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan mereka pun memberanikan diri membuka mata.

Kaget adalah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini karena seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan yang berarti dia menahan serangan tadi hanya dengan telapak tangan saja.

Saat asap tebal tadi menghilang kini sang Iblis Liar sangat shock karena musuh yang dia kira sudah mati malah sebaliknya tidak terkena efek serangannya sama sekali dan dia shocknya bertambah karena ada sesosok pemuda pirang yang sepertinya menahan serangannya dengan telapak tangannya terbukti dengan tangan yang di arahkan ke depan.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"ucap Iblis Liar itu tidak percaya dan kembali berucap"D-Dan siapa kau?"ucap Iblis Liar itu bertanya kepada sosok pemuda pirang yang menahan serangannya.

Tidak ada jawaban hanya diam yang Iblis Liar itu dapatkan dia di acuhkan dan hal itupun membuat dia naik pitam dan menyerang pemuda pirang itu dengan Sihir yang sangat banyak.

"Sialan,kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"ucap Iblis Liar itu kepada pemuda pirang tadi lalu dia menembakan Sihir yang sudah dia buat dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak tetapi pemuda itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hal itu membuat dua wanita yang ada di belakangnya khawatir.

Tiba tiba saja mereka yang ada di situ merasakan kegelapan yang pekat dan Sihir yang tadi mengarah ke pemuda pirang itu menghilang.

'Kegelapan macam apa ini'pikir mereka yang merasakan kegelapan yang luar biasa.

"Kau Akan Mati"ucap pemuda pirang itu dingin yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dua wanita yang di belakangnya.

Tiba tiba saja dia menghilang dan hal itu membuat mereka yang melihatnya terkejut.

'Kemana dia?'pikir yang melihat.

Shock adalah kata yang cukup untuk mereka berdua karena pemuda tadi sudah berada di belakang Iblis Liar yang ada di hadapan mereka sementara Iblis Liar yang merasakan bahaya di belakangnya menoleh ke belakangnya dan kaget karena pemuda itu berada di belakangnya sembari membawa pedang yang entah dari mana.

'**JLEBB'**suara tusukan.

"Arghhh"rintihan sang Iblis Liar yang di tusuk dan entah karena apa tiba tiba saja tubuhnya menghilang.

Saat setelah membunuh Iblis Liar tadi dia berjalan ke arah dua wanita yang sedang Bershock Ria mereka sementara dua wanita yang di tujunya mereka kaget karena pemuda itu menuju ke arah mereka.

Saat sudah sampai di depan dua wanita tadi dia berkata"Apa kalian baik baik saja?"tanya pemuda itu kepada dua wanita yang ada di hadapannya lalu dia melihat wanita bersurai merah dan.

'Degg'.

"Kaa-san"ucap pemuda pirang itu lirih sembari menitik kan air mata dan dia memegang rambut merah milik wanita bersurai merah tadi dan hal itu membuat dua wanita itu agak kebingungan.

**Heningg…Krik Krik Krik Krik.**

Setelah sadar apa yang dia perbuat pemuda pirang segera berubah kembali menjadi dingin.

"Maaf"ucap pemuda itu dingin lalu dia pun berbalik pergi tapi di hentikan oleh suara.

"Siapa kau?"ucap wanita bersurai merah bertanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku"ucap pemuda itu dingin dan tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

"Ara ara kau begitu dingin sekali tapi biarkan kami mengucapkan terima kasih"ucap wanita bersurai dark blue yang di ketahui bernama Akeno.

"Ya"ucap pemuda itu membalas lalu akhirnya dia pun pergi dari situ.

"Akeno kau tau siapa dia?"ucap wanita bersurai merah.

"Aku tidak tahu Rias"ucap Akeno membalas.

"Dan kenapa dia memanggilku Kaa-san?"ucap wanita bersurai merah yang di ketahui bernama Rias bingung dan kembali berucap"Hah,lebih baik kita kembali saja"ucap Rias kepada Akeno.

"Hai,Bucho"ucap Akeno lalu dia membuat lingkaran sihir dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir tentunya dengan ketiga orang yang terkapar.

**Sementara di suatu tempat**

Terlihat pemuda pirang yang seperti sedang sedih.

"Kaa-san Tou-san"ucap pemuda pirang itu lirih.

* * *

**Chapter berikutnya mungkin besok tapi tidak janji dan Saya minta maaf kalau sangat pendek karena ini hanya awal dan Silahkan Mereview**

**"MinalAidinWalfaizin" "MohonMaafLahirDanBatin"**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri**

**Sekian Dan Terimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:Kebencian adalah kata yang pas untuknya Kebencian yang disebabkan oleh kematian orang tuanya yang di bunuh tepat di depan matanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan impian mereka yaitu Perdamaian!Apakah ada yang bisa menghentikannya dari pusaran kebencian!Dan Bagaimana caranya untuk menggapai cita cita orang tuanya!But Not Godlike!Stroong Naru!Naruto**

**Disclaimer:Masashi-sama Dan Ichie-sama**

**Pair:NarutoXRias**

**Warning:Typo,Jelek,Abal-Abal,Ga Nyambung,Dan Lain Lain**

**Maaf malam kemarin saya tidak Update karena jalan jalan kwkwkw,dan di sini menceritakan tentang kematian orang tua Naruto dan musuh Naruto dan siapa sebenarnya Naruto,dan untuk Fic Absoluter Destruction Of Naruto Bentar lagi akan di update palingan besok atau besoknya lagi,dan saya pingin nanya apa kalian suka Anime Date A Live kalau suka apa kalian mau baca Crossover Naruto~Date A Live,dan untuk Blood D Chery Nanti fic Grayfia saya publishkan ok,saya mohon maaf kalau pendek atau jelek ga nyambung dll.**

**Dan Saya Juga Mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Bagi Yang Merayakan**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin Bila Saya Ada Salah Kepada Kalian Karena FIC Ini ^_^**

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah taman terlihat ada beberapa orang di antaranya bocah pirang sedang berada di hadapan wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut pirang terlihat sesosok orang berada di belakang ke dua orang yang ada di hadapan bocah pirang itu sembari membawa sebuah pedang dan berniat menghunuskannya ke arah ke dua orang yang ada di hadapan si bocah pirang lalu sang bocah berteriak.

"Kaa-san Tou-san!"bocah pirang itu berteriak memperingati kepada orang tuanya yang ada di hadapannya karena ada sesosok orang yang sedang mau menghunuskan sebuah pedang ke arah orang tuanya tetapi walaupun sudah di teriaki orang tuanya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya seakan mereka tidak mendengar perkataanya padahal mereka ada di hadapannya.

'**JRASSHHH'**pedang itu membunuh ke dua orang tuanya hanya dengan sekali tebasan dan kedua orang tuanya pun tumbang sementara sang pelaku hanya menyeringai.

"Kaa-san Tou-san!?"ucap bocah kuning lirih.

"Hahahah,aku akan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti karena jika aku membunuhmu sekarang itu terlalu mudah bagiku dan juga jika kau ingin menanyakan siapa aku kau bisa menyebutku **宇宙悪闇の意志****(Kehendak Jahat Alam Semesta Yami)**"ucap sosok itu memperkenalkan diri dan kembali berucap"Dan suatu saat nanti aku akan menghancurkan dunia ini karena **Kami **berani beraninya menyegelku di ujung alam semesta bersama **Dragon The Dark 666(Naga Kegelapan Trihexa) **dan aku akan membunuhmu **誰が信じ神****(Yang Di Percaya Tuhan)**"ucap sosok yang di ketahui Yami….

Tiba tiba saja…

"Hah hah hah"ucap pemuda bersurai kuning yang berada di sebuah tempat tidur dan dia seperti habis berlari ratusan kilometer dengan bukti nafas tidak beraturan keringat bercucuran di seluruh bagian tubuhnya lalu dia mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya dan berkata"Mimpi itu lagi!"ucapnya datar.

"Akan kupastikan aku akan membunuhnya walaupun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya"ucapnya dingin lalu di melanjutkan perkataanya"Kaa-san Tou-san cita cita kalian akan aku ciptakan dan akan kubuat itu menjadi janji seumur hidupku"ucapnya lirih lalu dia menengok ke arah jam yang ada di sampingnya ternyata baru jam 06.15.

"Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah"ucapnya beranjak mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi.

**15 menit kemudian.**

Kini dia telah selesai melakukan rutinitasnya setiap pagi sudah dengan pakaian yang rapih dan terlihat keren.

"Sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu makan ramen"ucapnya masih dengan wajah coolnya lalu dia membuat ramen instan dan dia paling kesal dengan yang namanya menunggu ramen matang walaupun itu hanya 3 menit.

"Waktu itu aku benar benar seperti melihat Kaa-san apalagi warna rambutnya sama padahal aku tidak tau siapa dia"ucapnya entah kepada siapa dan dia juga terlihat sedih sembari memakan ramennya dengan perlahan lahan.

**10 menit kemudian**

Setelah selesai makan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan di damping wajahnya yang dingin/datar yang menyiratkan kebencian.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah yang dulunya hanya menerima siswi perempuan saja tetapi beberapa tahun ini sekolah itu berubah menjadi sekolah campuran antara pria dan wanita jadi tidak mengherankan jika jumlah siswi perempuan lebih banyak dari jumlah siswa laki laki dan sekolah itu di masuki oleh para murid yang datang dari luar negeri maupun dalam negeri kini sekolah itu sedang di hebohkan oleh cetaaaaaaaaar membahana badai yang membuat seluruh siswinya berteriak gaje gajean dan membuat para laki laki membaca sumpah serapah bersama ya kini di sekolah itu sedang heboh hebohnya karena ada murid baru yang err….tampan yang membuat seluruh siswi perempuan yang melihat itu berteriak sementara para siswa lelaki mereka semua membaca sumpah serapah yang berisikan"Terkutuklah Kalian Pria Tampan!"ckckkckcck lupakan tentang laki laki yang lagi baca doa mereka.

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN…"ucap salah satu siswi dan yang lain juga ikut ikutan.

"YA KAU BENAR WALAUPUN WAJAHNYA DATAR TAPI DIA TERLIHAT TAMPAN…KYAAAAA"inilah teriakan gaje gajean para siswi perempuan melihat murid baru yang err…..tampan akhirnya siswa baru itu di kerumuni oleh Fans Girl dadakannya.

Sementara murid baru yang di kerumuni seperti gula dan semut membatin'Ini akan sangat merepotkan!'batinnya .

"TAMPAN KAMU TINGGAL DIMANA….."ucap salah satu siswi.

"JADILAH KEKASIHKU….."ucap siswi lainnya.

"JADILAH SUAMIKU KELAK…."ucap siswi yang mengerumuninya.

"SETUBUHI LAH AKU SUPAYA KAU JADI SUAMIKU…."lupakan yang ini.

Sementara murid baru yang di kerumuni seperti itu hanya diam tetapi tiba tiba saja.

"Hey kalian semua hentikan ini sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran cepat kembali ke kelas kalian masing masing"ucap pemuda pirang pucat yang di ketahui anggota osis di sekolah itu dan hal itu membuat seluruh siswi yang tadi mengerumuninya menjadi tidak ada lagi lalu seorang perempuan berwajah datar berkacamata rambut hitam sebahu sedang berjalan ke arahnya lalu berhenti di hadapannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau murid baru itu ya?"ucapnya bertanya dan di jawab.

"Hn"jawab pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah ya perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri ketua osis di sekolah ini"ucap perempuan ketua osis yang di ketahui bernama Sona Sitri(Gw Bingung Mau Masukin Shitori Atau Sitri Ya Udah Deh Gw Masukin Sitri Karena Kan Dia Dari Keluarga Sitri Tapi Di Cannonya Shitori Jadi Bingung Gw Maaf Ya Kalau Salah).

"Hn,Naruto"ucap pemuda pirang memperkenalkan diri dengan sesingkat singkatnya dan hal itu membuat Sona sweatdrop.

'Apa hanya itu namanya?'pikirnya sweatdrop dengan nama pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya Sona berbicara kembali"Kau mau ke administrasi kan kalau begitu aku antarkan menuju tempatnya"ucapnya memberi penawaran mengantar ke tempat administrasi.

"Hn"ucapnya membalas.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku"ucapnya memberi tahu

"Hn"ucap Naruto membalas lalu Naruto pun mengikutinya tidak ada yang special dari perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tujuan yang ada hanya keheningan.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Naruto-san kita sudah sampai ini ruangan administrasinya"ucap Sona memberi tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Hn,terima kasih"ucap Naruto membalas walaupun wajahnya datar suaranya dingin.

"Ya sama-sama kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu masih ada urusan yang belum aku bereskan"ucapnya sembari berjalan untuk perg dari tempat itu untuk kembali karena masih banyak urusan yang belum dia bereskan.

"Hn"balas Naruto singkat hal itu juga membuat Sona sweatdrop karena yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanyalah satu kata saja yang bisa di sebut kata ambigu

'Apa hanya itu huruf yang dia hapal?'pikir Sona sweatdrop lalu dia pun pergi dari tempat itu

Setelah kepergian Sona Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan yang ada di hadapannya dan setelah mengetuk pintu.

'Masuk'suara seseorang menyahut dari dalam ruangan

Setelah masuk Naruto melihat pria tua yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dan pria tua itu berkata.

"Ah kau murid baru itu ya"ucap pria tua itu dia kembali berucap"Kau akan masuk kelas 12C"ucapnya lalu masuk seorang guru laki laki.

"Silahkan ikuti aku menuju kelas 12C"ucapnya dan Naruto pun yang mendengarnya segera pergi mengikuti gurunya itu sementara sang kepala sekolah/pria tua itu kembali ke acara paginya apalagi kalau bukan baca **Koran** dalam arti yang berbeda.

Sementara di Naruto perjalanannya hanya ada hening tidak ada satu pun pembicaraan.

Setelah sampai di kelas 12C sang guru menyuruhnya ikut masuk dan saat kemasukan Naruto kelas itu menjadi tempat Rock N Roll bagaimana tidak orang seluruh siswinya teriak gaje gajean dan para laki laki membaca sumpah serapa mereka tetapi berbeda untuk tiga orang.

"Bucho,dia yang waktu itu"ucap perempuan berambut ikat kuda berwarna dark blue kepada perempuan bersurai merah yang ada di depannya.

"Kau benar Akeno"ucap perempuan bersurai merah membalas.

Sementara perempuan yang tadi kita ketahui bernama Sona"Ternyata dia masuk kelas ini"ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

"KYAAAA DIA SI TAMPAN ITU….."ucap para siswi tetapi teriakan gaje gajean para siswi perempuan terhenti ketika ada suara.

'**BRAKK'**suara ajaib yang menghentikan gaje gajean para siswi perempuan.

"Diam"suara sang guru mengintimidasi dan dia berucap kembali"Nah perkenalkan dirimu"ucap sang guru memerintahkan Naruto untuk meperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Naruto"ucapnya datar dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sesingkat singkatnya dan hal itu membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya jawdrop.

'Singkat sekali dan apa hanya itu namanya'pikir orang yang mendengarnya minus si Sona.

"Eh apa hanya itu?"tanya sang guru memastikan..

"Hn"itulah respon yang di dapat oleh sang guru.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di sebelah Gremory-san dan untuk Gremory-san tolong angkat tanganmu"ucap sang lalu ada seorang siswi berambut merah mengangkat tangannya dan hal itu membuat Naruto.

'**Deg'**

'Dia yang mirip Kaa-san waktu itu'pikirnya sedih.

Lalu Naruto pun segera berjalan ke arah perempuan bersurai merah yang mengangkat tangan tadi setelah sampai di sana Naruto segera duduk lalu gurunya berbicara.

"Baiklah anak anak buka buku Ipa halaman 238 dan untuk Naruto-san karena kau murid baru kau boleh melihat ke Gremory-san"ucap sang guru tetapi tidak di dengar akhirnya pelajaran pun di mulai yang lain pun mulai belajar berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih memlih tidur dari pada memperhatikan sang guru dan tanpa di sadari Naruto perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya memperhatikannya.

'Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kegelapannya yang waktu itu di sini apa dia menekannya ya?'pikir perempuan yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto(Di Sini Siapa Saja Yang Melihat Mata Naruto Akan Terjadi Sesuatu).

**Sementara Di Alam Mimpi Naruto**

Terlihat di sebuah taman ada dua manusia yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman itu mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naru-chan Kaa-san dan Tou-san punya permintaan kepada Naru apa Naru mau mendengarkannya"ucap wanita berambut merah.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san pasti Naru akan mendengarkannya"ucap bocah berambut pirang yang ada di sebelah wanita berambut merah tadi.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san punya cita cita apakah Naru mau mengabulkannya jika suatu saat nanti Naru sudah besar?"tanya Kaa-san dari bocah pirang itu.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san pasti Naru akan mengabulkannya memang apa cita cita Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"tanya bocah pirang itu.

"Perdamaian itulah impian Kaa-san dan Tou-san dan kenapa Kaa-san mempercayakannya padamu karena Kaa-san percaya kau bisa melakukanya Naru-chan"ucap wanita berambut merah itu memberi tahu impiannya.

"Baiklah akan Naru akan kabul kan cita cita Kaa-san dan Tou-san dan akan Naru jadikan janji seumur hidup Naru"ucapnya berapi api karena semangat.

"Hahaha,Naru-chan memang anak baik"ucap Kaa-sannya memuji.

Lalu datang Tou-sannya membawa makanan yang di nanti nantinya apalagi kalau bukan ramen.

"Yey,Tou-san sudah datang mana pesanan Naru"ucapnya gembira.

"Iya iya Tou-san sudah membelikannya kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"ucap pria berambut kuning.

Tapi saat mereka sedang berjalan sang pria berambut kuning merasakan sesuatu kemudian dia berucap.

"Kushina apa kau merasakannya?"ucap pria berambut kuning serius dan menyebutkan nama wanita berambut merah yang ada di samping anaknya.

"Ya Minato aku juga merasakannya"ucap Kushina membalas dan dia juga menyebutkan nama pria berambut kuning yang bernama Minato yang tadi memanggilnya sementara sang bocah tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh orang tuanya lalu dia bertanya.

"Ada apa Tou-san Kaa-san"ucapnya bingung.

"Tidak apa apa Naru"ucap Minto memberi tahu.

Lalu ada sesosok yang muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga dan kemunculan sosok itu membuat Minato dan Kushina bersiaga karena orang yang ada di hadapan mereka sangat berbahaya lebih berbahaya dari satu batalion Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh terbukti dengan kegelapan yang sangat pekat yang mereka rasakan dari dalam tubuh sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kushina Minato kalian akan mati di sini dan akan kubunuh anak kalian berdua"ucap sosok itu dan ucapannya mebuat Kushina dan Minato kaget yang jadi incaranya adalah anak mereka walaupun mereka tidak peduli dengan nyawa mereka tetapi mereka lebih mementingkan keselamatan anak mereka.

Lalu sosok yang di hadapannya mulai melangkah ke arah mereka sementara Minato dan Kushina menyuruh Naruto tetap di belakang mereka.

"Naru tetap di situ"setelah mengucapkan itu Minato dan Kushina maju ke arah sosok itu.

Dan saat itu Naru kecil melihat tubuh ayah dan ibunya di kelilingi semacam aura yang tidak dia ketahui.

Sementara sang sosok itu hanya menyeringai dan tiba tiba saja langkah Kushina dan Minato terhenti dan aura yang mengelilingi mereka juga hilang entah kemana.

'Ada apa ini tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan dan kekuatanku serasa menghilang semuanya?'pikir Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak akan menang melawanku sekarang kalian akan mati di hadapan anak kalian sendiri"ucap sosok itu menyeringai dan tiba tiba saja tubuh Minato dan Kushina bergerak sendiri berbalik ke arah Naru kecil di ikuti sosok itu yang hanya menyeringai saja dan saat tepat di hadapan Naru kecil mereka berhenti dan mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu'Mereka Akan Mati'.

Sementara sang Naru kecil ketakutan karena sosok yang ada di belakang Ayah dan Ibunya lalu dia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

Dan dia melihat sesosok orang yang berada di belakang Ayah dan Ibunya sedang menyeringai lalu dia melihat pedang yang di pegang oleh sosok itu padahal tadi dia tidak melihat pedang di tangan sosok orang itu lalu Naru kecil pun berteriak.

"Kaa-san Tou-san!"bocah pirang itu berteriak memperingati kepada orang tuanya yang ada di hadapannya karena sesosok orang yang sedang mau menghunuskan sebuah pedang ke arah orang tuanya tetapi walaupun sudah di teriaki orang tuanya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya seakan mereka tidak mendengar perkataanya padahal mereka ada di hadapannya.

'**JRASSHHH'**pedang itu membunuh ke dua orang tuanya hanya dengan sekali tebasan dan kedua orang tuanya pun tumbang sementara sang pelaku hanya menyeringai.

Lalu tiba tiba saja…..

"Kaa-san Tou-san hah hah hah"pemuda berambut pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya lalu dia melihat ke sekitar tempatnya berada lalu dia melihat orang yang mirip Kaa-sannya dan langsung dia peluk orang yang mirip Kaa-sannya itu lalu dia langsung menangis ya memang tempatnya sudah sepi toh orang sudah pada istirahat ke kantin dan hanya ada tiga orang saja di situ dan orang yang di peluknya hanya memerah dan karena merasa kasihan kepada orang yang sedang memeluknya sembari menangis lalu dia membalas pelukannya.

Sementara satu orang yang melihat itu hanya berbicara"Ara ara ufufu"ucapnya

* * *

**Chapter 2 TBC untuk chapter selanjutnya besok tapi saya tidak janji**

**Mohon Maaf Bila ada yang salah dalam pengetikan karena saya tidak fokus atau tidak terlalu memperhatikan tapi saya sudah mengecheck ulang tapi kalau ada typo saya mohon Maaf**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Bagi Yang Merayakan**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin**

**Saya Mohon Undur Diri Sekian Dan Terima Kasih**


	3. Pengumuman Untuk Para Pembaca

**Bagi Para Pembaca Saya Akan Libur Untuk Fokus Menulis Chapter 11 Fic Absolute Destruction Of Naruto Saya Ngetiknya Baru 15985 Word Tapi Saya Akan Lebih Tingkatkan Semoga Fic Pendek Itu Akan Memuaskan Kalian Saat Membacanya Dan Saya Akan Update Pada Tanggal 5 Malam Hari Dan Nanti Juga Saya Akan Buat Fic Baru^_^**

**Saya Mohon Maaf Atas Ke Tidak Nyamanan Ini Sampai Berjumpa Lagi Di Tanggal 5 Malam Hari Para Reader )(^_^)(**

**Saya Mohon Undur Diri ^_^**


End file.
